


The Next Level

by SchwiftyJerry666 (FeliciaAmelloides)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Badly Written, M/M, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/SchwiftyJerry666
Summary: Lovino finally lets Antonio take their relationship to the next level.((First non-crack lemon, so not exactly top quality. You have been warned...))





	The Next Level

Antonio glanced up at the clock for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He was supposed to be filing through the accounts for the last quarter and preparing for next season, but he couldn't find the energy. The job was, quite frankly, the most boring he'd ever had, and he couldn't wait to get out of there and do something more exciting once he had the money. Usually, he would just grin and bear it- hardly anyone actually likes their job, right?- but today there was a special reason why he wanted to leave. 

And that reason was Lovino.

The foul-tempered Italian had at first been completely incensed with Antonio's constant attempts at flirting (but then again, he wasn't exactly as skilled in that field as a certain Frenchman), but after several months the Spaniard had worn him down and softened his heart. Regardless, Lovino made sure that being in a relationship with him was as difficult as possible, specifically in the physical department. But the previous day, he had finally cracked, and now Antonio only had a few minutes to wait before he could do all the things he had been wanting to do to Lovi since he met him.

Finally, the clock struck 5 and Toni dashed out as quickly as possible, ignoring the snickers of the German (Prussian, actually) in the cubicle next to him. At the present, Lovino was the only thing he cared about.

Since he had first laid eyes upon him, the Italian had constantly occupied his thoughts, sending him through a vortex of emotions. When they had taken their relationship to the next level, everything had finally fell into place. Toni had always believed in monogamy. So when he stood at the door, fumbling with his keys in excited anticipation, he knew that taking it one step further would feel even better (in more ways than one).

When Antonio walked ('ran' might have been a better word) into the living room, his smile widened into a grin upon seeing Lovino sitting there waiting for him. Although he was immediately greeted with a sharp glare, he could sense a slight vulnerability in his golden eyes. The Spaniard's gaze softened. Of course he was nervous. It was his first time after all. "Hola, Lovi! I hope I haven't kept you too long!" Desire was biting at his heels, but he held his ground. Talk first- sex later. That was all he needed to know.

"Sure felt like it. Why the hell are you so late? Are you really too stupid to figure out how to cross a damn road?" Lovino's glare persisted. His guard was built up high, and it was up to Antonio to figure out how to knock it down. 

"Hey!" he kept his voice light, even, "It isn't just one road! And it's rush hour- you know how it can be." 

"Excuses. Shitty ones, too. I know you're just holding back," a wry smile slowly tugged at the corners of the Italian's lips, and Toni knew that it wouldn't be long now, "You've probably spent all day trying not to think about me, hm? I knew a perverted bastard like you would try to rush home if I said I'd let you..." he faltered, the tomato-like glow Antonio knew so well lighting up his cheeks, "...do *that* to me."

Antonio smiled, crossing the room to sit opposite Lovino on the sofa. "Well, I guess I must be a perverted bastard then.", he lifted a hand to cup the brunette's cheek, gently drawing circles over the soft skin with his thumb, "But I'm afraid I can't hold back much longer, Lovi..." Toni couldn't hold back a mischievous grin as the male's blush extended to the back of his neck. He also couldn't hold back the tugging sensation in his jeans.

"S-shut up, asshole. And stop smiling like that! It's not like I told you that you won the lottery or anything. " He mumbled a quick 'bastard' a moment later, almost as an afterthought.

"No," Antonio leant closer to him, so that their lips were almost touching, "It's even better." Well, that was pretty corny. Oh well. Even if his flirting wasn't as good as Francis', he had enough passion to make up for it. And with that thought, he pressed his lips to Lovino's. 

The kiss was short, soft, and filled with an incredible, burning intensity indescribable to those who had never felt it themselves. Their eyes met for a moment, luminous gold on iridescent green, and then they were kissing again, stronger this time, and with even more fire. Antonio wasted no time in slipping his tongue within Lovino, exploring the soft interior of his mouth with astounding precision usually unseen within the male. A low, barely audible moan sounded in Lovino's throat as he rocked his hips against the Spaniard.

Antonio broke apart from Lovino only when neither of them had any oxygen left, and they were gasping for breath, a thread of saliva connecting them still. When his breath returned to him, he flashed Lovi a quick, reassuring smile. 

"You sure you wanna do this?" Despite the obvious lust in the Italian's gaze, Antonio knew from past experience that it was important to ask, especially since last time had resulted in a black eye and three days of silent treatment. 

"Y-yes..." the word was in between speech and a moan, and Lovino quickly spoke again, struggling to mask his desire, "I- I mean, just hurry up and do it already you jackass!" Toni laughed despite himself- Lovino was just so adorable sometimes! However, he was also terrifying when angry. And so, the Spaniard wasted no more time in slowly pushing him onto his back.

For a moment, they gazed at each other, their slightly laboured breathing being the only sound in the room. Then, Antonio slowly and carefully ran his hands down Lovino's shirt until he reached the hem. Taking it in between his index finger and thumb, he pulled the shirt up, revealing the Italian's flat stomach. As he continued, he discovered more and more of his flesh, pausing slightly at his chest to lightly flick Lovi's nipples, his member twitching with desire at the sharp gasp the male released at the touch.

Once he had removed Lovi's shirt, Antonio decided that he couldn't wait any longer, and wasted no more time in stripping him completely, waves of pleasure washing over him with each item of clothing removed.

By the time they were both naked, he was rock hard, pre come already dripping out of him. Lovino was much in the same state, and that relieved him a little. Although he wasn't a virgin, Toni still had little experience, and he definitely didn't want to ruin the 'experience' for Lovi. With that thought, he suddenly realised that he'd forgotten something vital.

"Lovi... This might sound a little weird, but do you have anything we can... um, to make it go in easier..." The humiliation of forgetting the lube made Toni awkward, and he really hoped that the Italian below him wouldn't be too pissed about it. 

Fortunately for Antonio, the brunette reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a small bottle from its surface. "I can't ever go back to the place I bought this from now, so you'd better fuck me well, bastardo." Although he said it irritably, Lovi's smirk assured the Spaniard that he wasn't really angry. He handed over the bottle, and Toni unscrewed the cap with shaking fingers, carefully applying a generous amount to his digits. 

Once the lube was on, Toni flipped Lovino over effortlessly, ignoring his protests, and quickly inserted a finger into his entrance. The brunette whined softly, but didn't pull away, so after a moment of finding the right rhythm, Antonio continued. 

For some reason, fingering him felt even better than he had thought it would. The soft warmth of the Italian's insides and the way that he clenched around his finger, forcing it further inside, felt amazing, and he couldn't resist adding another. The gasp and moan that he received in reply made it all even better, and within a few moments he decided it was time.

"Lovino... I'm going to enter you now, okay?" The Italian made a slight 'mm' sound in reply. Antonio took it as an affirmative, and lined his cock up against his slick entrance. He slathered a large amount of lube all over it, moaning at the sensation. Fuck, he was so ready for this. Just before he entered him, Toni paused. "...Tell me if it hurts, alright?" Lovino whined in protest, and irritably muttered something on the lines of "Do it already..."

And with that, Antonio pushed into him. Lovino moaned loudly, gripping the edges of the sofa hard. That was all the motivation the Spaniard needed to enter him completely, the base of his shaft hitting Lovi's ass with a satisfying 'whap'. As he started to move, the sound became drowned out by their moans and heavy breathing, harmonising in complete pleasure. 

Antonio found that even the actual sex was far better than he had imagined, and no wet dream could even equate to the real thing. Lovino was so soft, and so hot, and so perfect that he couldn't stop. White hot pleasure coursed through his veins, and with one final thrust he came hard inside him. Euphoria filled him completely, and he rode out the orgasm with intense satisfaction, pulling out slowly afterwards with a slight 'pop' as their bodies disconnected. 

As cum trickled out of his asshole, Lovino gathered his pride and fixed Antonio with a furious glare. It took the Spaniard a moment to realise that he was the only one who had come. "Ah... Sorry... I came early, huh? Don't worry about it, okay? I'll make it up to you. I promise!" He smiled, and Lovino lay back down, spreading his legs wide. Antonio gazed at him in confusion for a moment before seeing the darkened, lust filled gold of Lovi's eyes and realising what he wanted.

"Fine. But you have to swallow it all, alright?" Lovino smirked at him wickedly. Antonio gulped, and really hoped that he'd be able to. 

After composing himself, he slowly lowered himself so that his mouth hovered over Lovi's cock. He pressed his lips to the tip, then allowed his tongue to touch the pre come, licking it off with a deliberate lack of speed that set Lovino on edge. He continued this for a few moments before a whine from the Italian caused him to place the entire tip in his mouth.

Toni sucked at the tip for a while, running his tongue up and down as Lovino writhed and moaned underneath him. When he felt him stiffen, he braced himself and pushed downwards until almost all of Lovi's cock was in his mouth. The Spaniard began to bob his head up and down, tasting the salty pre come in the back of his mouth as he fucked him orally, his dick beginning to twitch again at the delicious sounds coming from the Italian. Within ten thrusts, Lovino gasped, letting out a breathy "Antonio..." as he came in the brunette's mouth.

The cum was warm, and incredibly salty. Antonio struggled to swallow it, but endured. He shouldn't have came so early if he didn't want this to happen. He swallowed the cum quickly, ensuring that none of it spilled, and then released his lips from Lovino's member, breathing hard.

A few minutes later, the two of them were lying on the floor (the sofa being too small for them both to lie on it comfortably) with a blanket wrapped around them. Neither had bothered to replace their clothes, but at the same time it didn't really matter. Lovino was holding onto Antonio tightly, their legs tangled together under the sheets. It was calm; and quiet; and peaceful.

Perfect.

"Hey, Lovi?" Toni's voice was soft, but still audible.

"What." Lovino spoke flatly, fatigue creeping into his voice.

"Can we do that again sometime?" 

Lovino looked up at him, offering him a rare smile. "Definitely." The Spaniard beamed at him, already excited for times to come. Before they went to sleep, however, there was one more thing he had to say.

"Oh, and Lovi?"

"Yeah?" The Italian's voice had faded, and he stifled a yawn as he spoke. Toni kissed his dark brown locks, smiling at his cuteness.

"I love you." He whispered, hoping that Lovi heard it. At first, when he didn't reply, Antonio wondered if he had fallen asleep. But then, just as he was about to drift off himself, he heard a faint voice whispering something so quietly that he couldn't tell if it was real or not.

But still, he was fairly certain that that voice had said "I love you too."

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Since this is my first non-crack lemon (I've written two other lemons, but both of them involved crack ships and weren't written 'properly'), it isn't the best quality, but I tried hard to make it an enjoyable experience.
> 
> This is also my first work on AO3, so I hope that you liked it!


End file.
